1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to file folders, particularly folders used in a business which uses micro computers and floppy diskettes.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
File folders are used to store and protect papers, documents and other articles. A plain manila folder accomplishes this purpose, but does not keep papers attached to the folder. Folders have been devised which use paper fasteners to attach papers and other articles to the folder. In one type, holes are punched in the papers to attach them to the folder.
It is often desirable that certain papers, documents or other articles be retained within a folder, without having holes punched in them. For example, such items may include original documents, evidence, photographs, tax receipts, maps, charts or other similar articles. Folders have been devised which include flaps or pockets into which articles are placed for safekeeping. These folders store and protect the articles and obviate the need to punch holes into the articles. Other similar folder-type articles, such as expanding wallets, expanding pockets, box files, and file jackets are also commonly available for this purpose.
With the widespread use of computers in business, floppy diskettes are used to generate documents and to store information. Each time a letter or other document is needed or dictated for a file to send to a client or customer, a diskette may be used to generate the document.
One of the problems encountered with the known art is the method of storage of computer floppy diskettes. Diskettes may be stored in various plastic or polyethylene storage boxes to protect them from dust and damage. Diskettes may also be kept loose in drawers or in the computer without adequate protection from damage. As a result, diskettes may be damaged from excessive movement, dust, fingerprints, and mutilation. Once a diskette is damaged, the retrieval of information may be impossible or at best entail disruptive recovery procedures.
Another problem is the inability to quickly or easily locate a diskette for a particular file. The present invention recognizes that it is more time efficient and cost effective to use the same diskette for the same file. For example, a letter may be dictated for a particular file, and several days later, a memo or an additional letter may be dictated for transcription for the same file. If the diskette were readily available with the file folder, time would be saved by not having to locate the previously used diskette.
Furthermore, numerous diskettes may also be used inadvertently for a single file. For example, one diskette may be identified or labelled with a particular file, but the transcriber may use a second diskette for the same file to generate a document, failing to label or incorrectly labelling the second diskette. As the number of diskettes and information on the diskettes increases, specific information on the diskettes may be difficult or practically impossible to locate because the diskette has not been labelled or has been incorrectly labelled.
Even when computer data is primarily stored and worked on via an internal hard disk drive, the present invention recognizes the virtue of maintaining a diskette backup of data for individual files. Such individual backup can save a great deal of time in restoring information lost from a hard drive. Moreover, individual association of diskette backups with individual files makes the overall backup system less prone to invasions by computer viruses.
Accordingly, it is desirable that at least one diskette for each file be kept with the file folder, instead of the previously described methods of storage and use.